monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
MH3: Armor Combinations
20px|link= This page is still under construction. Please be patient. 20px|link= About This page is for MH3 Armor Combinations. Feel free to add and improve sets. If you have ANY contribution, regardless of editing knowledge, please post the information you can into the talk page. Has any of these user contributed armor sets helped you? Post Here and let everyone else know which sets you find the best! Greatsword Sets Skills: Sharpness +1, PunishDraw, Crit Draw Notes: The talisman needs a total of 8 Crit Draw to activate the skill, a 5 or 6 Crit Draw with 2 slots or a 7 Crit Draw with 1. ''-OR- Any Weapon/Talisman combination that ends up with 8 Crit Draw'' |} Skills: Sharpness + 1, Unsheathe Crit, Fast Charge''' ' '''NOTE:' '''The set really drives on how lucky you are with a Talisman. If you get a +7 CritDraw Talisman(gemming slots too), you don't have to have a GS with a weapon slot. If you have a +6 CritDraw Talisman, you have to have a 1 slot GS. If you have a +4 CritDraw Talisman, you'll have to use a 2 slot GS. If you have a +3 CritDraw Talisman, you must use a 3 slot GS. tl;dr +7 CritDraw Talisman = 0 Slot Weapon (Any GS) +6 CritDraw Talisman = 1 Slot Weapon (Joe GS, High Siegmund) +4 CritDraw Talisman = 2 Slot Weapon (Alba GS, High Sieglinde) +3 CritDraw Talisman = 3 Slot Weapon (Vulcamagnon) |} '''Skills: Sharpness+1, Earplugs, Possibly Focus(READ BELOW)' ' This set is mostly for showing off your hair or arms, not really for practical usage. Anyways, if you did all that, you should get: Handicraft +15, Hearing +10, FastCharge+6 If you have a three slot weapon, you could easily add Focus to your armor via Dynamo Jewel |} Skills: Sharpness + 1, Crit Draw, Fast Charge, Hearing''' ' *Any charm/jewel combination that will give you +8 crit draw skill. I currently have +7 crit draw and a slot but if you have +7 with 2 slots then you wont need any slots on GS. |} '''Skills: ' Razor Sharp, FastCharge, CriticalDraw and Element Atk Up Resistance: +? Fire, +? Water, +? Ice, -? Thunder, -? Dragon |} Skills:'''Sharpness +1, HG Earplug, Punish Draw '''Resistance: +? Fire, +? Water, +? Ice, -? Thunder, -? Dragon Notes:Sharpness +1 allows great sword to be purple sharpness. Earplug for charging sword while a roar. Punish Draw for stun after a charged draw, which will allow another charged blow. |} Skills:'''Evasion +2, Focus, Citical Draw '''Resistance: +? Fire, +? Water, +? Ice, -? Thunder, -? Dragon Notes:Somewhat flexible as there is another slot on the arms if you want to add a draw jewel. There could also be a better charm out there. Credit goes to TheNeoianOne. If you can get a Critical Draw +7 charm and then gem the arms with that draw jewel then you'll only need a one slot weapon. Makes things a lot easier. |} Skills:'''High Grade Earplugs, Punishing Draw, Critical Draw '''Resistance: +? Fire, +? Water, +? Ice, -? Thunder, -? Dragon Notes:After recieving an amulet that had 2 empty slots with a +6 Critical Draw I began working on this seemingly impossible set. This tops my old GS set by a landslide, it may possibly be the greatest GS set ever created |} Skills:'''Earplugs, Focus Sharpness +1, Critical Draw '''Resistance: +? Fire, +? Water, +? Ice, +? Thunder, +? Dragon Notes: |} Skills:'''Critical Draw, Focus, Punishing Draw '''Resistance: +? Fire, +? Water, +? Ice, +? Thunder, +? Dragon Notes:The goal of this set is to allow Critical Draw, Focus, and Punishing Draw without requiring any slots on the weapon. This set allows critical draw charges to a monster's head, which is the weak point (or at least a point commonly targeted) on many monsters. An added bonus is that on females at least, this set looks nice (You can mostly only see the Damascus pieces), unlike many other similar sets. |} Sword and Shield Sets Skills:'''Guard +2, Flame Aura, Status atk up, Razor Sharp '''Resistance: +? Fire, +? Water, +? Ice, -? Thunder, -? Dragon Notes:Guard +2 for split second blocking to keep you alive; Also for blocking roars (almost like Earplug). Flame aura came extra. Status atk up for poisoning/paralyzing quicker. Razor sharp so the sharpness doesn't go down as fast *The 1 slot is just to evenly gem in Flame Aura, so any status weapon is ok |} Skills : Status Attack Up, Razor Sharp, Evasion+2, Bombardier Note: 1. Best for SnS sleep-bombing, when paired with Morpheus Knife 2. One can switch 5 bomb boost gems to 5 sharpener gems for speed sharpening. It works nicely on other sns/ls. 3. The set looks really nice on ladies. Damascus Mail can be replaced by any 3-slot armor. 4. It does not require rare charms, and nearly every status weapon has at least one slot. |} Hammer Sets Skills: ''' Sharpness +1, Evasion +2, HG Earplugs '''Resistance: +4 Fire, +15 Water, +9 Ice, -13 Thunder, -20 Dragon Notes: This only works with a 3 slot weapon. |} Skills: High Grade Earplugs, +2 Evade and Sharpness +1 Resistance: +? Fire, +? Water, +? Ice, -? Thunder, -? Dragon Notes:Lagiacrus+, Damascus and Chakra all have 3 slots in the body. |} Skills:'''High Grade Earplug, Sharpness +1, Marathon Runner '''Resistance: +? Fire, +? Water, +? Ice, -? Thunder, -? Dragon Notes:HG Earplug so that charges aren't disrupted, Sharpness +1 for purple sharpness, Marathon Runner for saving your stamina |} Lance Sets Skills: Evasion Up, Evade+2, Guard +2, Cold Cancel (Lo), Heat Surge (Lo) Resistance: -20 Fire, 10 Water, 25 Ice, -15 Thunder, 0 Dragon |} Skills: Evasion+2,Guard+2,Flaming Aura, Razor Sharp |} Skills:'''Critical Eye +1, Mind's Eye, Guard Up '''Resistance: +? Fire, +? Water, +? Ice, -? Thunder, -? Dragon Notes:Critical Eye +1 for extra damage, Mind's Eye so you don't bounce off objects when sharpness goes down, Guard up for... well... Guarding extra things! |} Skills:'''Guard +2, Guard Boost, Speed Sharpening, Thunder Res '''Resistance: -1 Fire, -2 Water, +2 Ice, +11 Thunder, +2 Dragon Notes:What you gem exactely depends on your charm. I really like Guard Boost to hunt Agnaktor (which is the main purpose of this set), so i consider that as important. Gemming in Guard Boost requires 5 slots, the armor only has 4. So either your weapon or your charm needs 1 slot. If you have a charm with guard up you can start completing the other skills. 1 slot each gives you sharpener and removes doggy paddler. 3 slots give you thunder res +10, wind res could also be achievable. Personally i have a 1 slotted charm with +4 Guard Up, which means i can get Guard Boost with the charm alone. I gemmed in Speed Sharpening and gemmed out Doggy Paddler. Then i filled the remaining 2 slots with thunder res (they give +2 each) and i also gemmed my slotted lances with thunder res. Together with such a lance it activates Thunder Res +10. Set by Naryoril- |} Skills:'''Evasion +2, Guard+1, Evasion Up '''Resistance: +? Fire, +? Water, +? Ice, +? Thunder, +? Dragon Notes:You could use a charm with +2 or more to Guard instead. Or you could use a 3 slot weapon, and a one slot charm. This is just a Lance Everything set with no heat penalty or cold resistance. |} Skills:'''Evasion +2, Guard +2, Speed Sharpening, Razor Sharp, Flaming Aura '''Resistance: +? Fire, +? Water, +? Ice, +? Thunder, +? Dragon Notes: |} Skills:'''Status Atk Up, Evasion +1, Guard +2, Razor Sharp '''Resistance: +? Fire, +? Water, +? Ice, +? Thunder, +? Dragon Notes: |} Switch Axe Sets Skills: Sharpness +1, Evasion+2, Element Atk Up Resistance: +? Fire, +? Water, +? Ice, +? Thunder, +? Dragon Notes:This was in response to a very vague switchaxe request. Sharpness+1 has its obvious application, and evasion+2 I feel is a great help whenever I play switchaxe. Elemental Atk Up actually has an understated purpose, but a theoretically very effective one. Any switchaxe with an element tends to have an elemental phial attached to it. This boosts your elemental damage while in sword mode. Elemental Atk Up can and will be stacked with sword mode to boost your elemental damage to potentially large amounts. This build really depends on you scrounging up the element points between your talisman and your weapon. +6 was used as a standard base here, then. |} Skills: Sharpness+1, Evasion+2, Attack Up (L) Resistance: +? Fire, +? Water, +? Ice, +? Thunder, +? Dragon Notes:Physical counterpart to the very vague switchaxe request. This one requires a very exact setup in order to work. Works best with power phials or a playstyle centered around axe-mode. |} Longsword Sets Skills:'''Attack Up (M), Negate Stun, Gourmand, Speed Sharpening, Critical Eye +1 '''Resistance: -15 Fire, -5 Water, -5 Ice, -5 Thunder, 10 Dragon Notes: You can really use any +15% affinity weapon you want here. This is because the goal of this set is to get the most amount of affinity while maintaining other good accompanying skills. |} Bowgun Sets Skills: Guard +2, Evasion +2 Resistance: -7 Fire, +2 Water, +20 Ice, -4 Thunder, +5 Dragon |} Skills:'''Recoil Down+2, Reload Down+2, Status Up '''Resistance: +7 Fire, -10 Water, -1 Ice, +5 Thunder, +4Dragon Notes:With this setup, my gun is Reload: Fastest, and Recoil: Min. Along with that, the resistances for the set is pretty good with only water being the only significant weakness. |} General Sets Skills: Sharpness +1, Detect, Attack Up (S), Razor Sharp, Reload Speed -1 Resistance: +4 Fire, 0 Water, 9 Ice, -16 Thunder, -20 Dragon |} Skills:'''Oxygen Up, Speed Sharpener, Guard +1 '''Resistance: -9 Fire, +15 Water, +9 Ice, -12 Thunder, 0 Dragon |} Skills: Critical Eye +3, Speed Sharpening, Trap Master, Windproof (Lo), Torso Inc. Resistance: 5 Fire, 10 Water, -5 Ice, -10 Thunder, -5 Dragon Note: You can really use any skill that only takes between 5 and 8 gems to activate. For example, 8 Vitality Jewels would net you Health +50. You could also activate two 5 jewel skills with a two-slot weapon. |} Skills: Sharpness +1, Mind's Eye Notes: You can use a Talisman with gem slots instead of Fencing but you will then need slots on your weapon because Fencing Jewels decrease Handicraft You need a total of 4 Fencing on the jewel |} Skills: Sharpness +1, Mind's Eye |} Skills: Sharpness +1, Mind's Eye |} Skills: Awaken, Sharpness +1 or Focus or Element Atk Up Notes: *1. Add a Dynamo Jewel to the Lagiacrus Mail (+8 fastcharge) then fill the remaining two points for Focus ((4x2)+1+1). **2. Add three Architect Jewels, one to the Mail (+8 Handicraft), have a weapon and talisman with 3 slots open each for the remaining jewels to obtain Sharpness +1 (4x2+(4+4)). ***3. Add a Element Jewel+ to the mail ((4x2)+4). Sadly it is impossible to completely have that ability combination. |} Skills: Autotracker, Capture Guru, Trap Master, Capture Expert Resistance: -8 Fire, -5 Water, 11 Ice, -7 Thunder, -3 Dragon |} Skills: Sharpness +1, HG Earplugs, Great Luck Notes: The 3 slot charm can also be a Luck +4 charm. |} Skills: ''' High Grade Earplugs, Sharpness+1, and Evade+2 '''Resistance: +? Fire, +? Water, +? Ice, -? Thunder, -? Dragon Notes: If you don't have a charm with Evasion +7 and 2 slots you will need a 2 slot weapon to get Evade +2 |} Skills:'''Critical Draw, Punishing Draw, Bombardier, Tremor-Proof, Defense Up '''Resistance: +? Fire, +? Water, +? Ice, -? Thunder, -? Dragon Notes:Useful set for hunters that focus on weapon drawing. No extra slots available on armor to customize, attaining extra skills would require a better charm with tremor Res +2 and a slotted weapon |} Skills:'''Awaken, ElementAtkUp, Sharpness +1 '''Resistance: +? Fire, +? Water, +? Ice, -? Thunder, -? Dragon Notes: |} Skills: Sharpness +1, Earplugs, Attack Up (S) Notes: This set, excluding the charm and weapon slots gives Attack +13. There are several ways to get the Attack (L) boost: 1) 1-slot weapon (Attack +1 gem), Attack +6 charm 2) 2-slot weapon (Attack +3 gem), Attack +4 charm 3) 3-slot weapon (Attack +5 gem), Attack +2 charm 4) Attack +7 charm This set does not have any negative skills (Protection -7, Sharpness -8). |} Skills:'''Adrenaline +2, Sharpness+1 '''Resistance: +? Fire, +? Water, +? Ice, +? Thunder, +? Dragon Notes:Gem either Potential +4 or Handicraft +4 into the Vambraces depending on if you can obtain either Potential +3/4 Charm or Handicraft +4 charm |} Skills: Ice Res +10, Trap Master, Focus, Capture Guru, Good Luck, Capture Expert Resistance: +? Fire, +? Water, +? Ice, +? Thunder, +? Dragon Notes: |} Skills: Pro Transporter, Evasion +1, Farsight, Autotracker, Great Luck Resistance: +? Fire, +? Water, +? Ice, +? Thunder, +? Dragon Notes: |} Skills: Critical Eye +3, HG Earplugs, Sharpness+1 Resistance: +? Fire, +? Water, +? Ice, +? Thunder, +? Dragon Notes: |} Skills:'''Pro Transporter, Speed Gatherer, Gathering +2, Divine Whim, Great Luck '''Resistance: +? Fire, +? Water, +? Ice, +? Thunder, +? Dragon Notes: |} Skills:'''Speed Sharpening, Razor Sharp, Sharpness+1, Reload Speed -1 '''Resistance: +? Fire, +? Water, +? Ice, +? Thunder, +? Dragon Notes: |} Skills:'''Attack Up (S), Razor Sharp, Sharpness+1, Detect '''Resistance: +? Fire, +? Water, +? Ice, +? Thunder, +? Dragon Notes: |} Skills:'''High Grade Earplugs, Evasion +2, Sharpness+1 '''Resistance: +? Fire, +? Water, +? Ice, +? Thunder, +? Dragon Notes: |} Requests What ever will work best with switch axe. There are no SA combos. How about Attack up and sharpness plus whatever else could be useful. hammer set for - Crimsonclout'''- with sharpness + 1 and minds eye and iff possiable quick sharpening ('''Request Complete, check Codex's WIP): Element/Status attack up, razor sharp, guard inc. eva +1. I have a Guard inc +7 1 slot tali so see if you can work with that. preferably 0-1 weapon slots. (Request Complete, check Codex's WIP): Hammer Set : Sharpness +1 , HG Earplugs and Evasion +2 without that stupid 3 slot hammer / 1 slot max. (Notes: You'll need the charm listed (0.64% chance), impossible otherwise.) W I P Please place all armor sets that are a Work In Progress into the Armor Combination's Talk Page